My dream - Vietnam's Sanity
by kirishallreign
Summary: I had a dream and my friend was bugging me to write it, along with the other Hetalia dreams. So, here you go. Vietnam has been a forgotten, lonely country, pushed around by China... Well, until now.


This is one of my two Hetalia dreams I had one night and decided to share, 'cause why not? Also, I thought they were amusing. ^-^ This one I had when I was at school, sleeping in Civics. :3 I woke up when Mr. -Beep- tossed a book at me. Though, this dream was pretty much over, anyway, so this will be more or less complete. Well, I hope you like it~

I walked across a dirt path. A content smile on my face as I looked around the beautiful surroundings of my land. I was happy with the traquility of the countries. For once, no wars, just plain peace. I was enjoying a nice day before, I saw some people approach me. They weren't from my country. I tilted my head and just stared at them. Every time I saw them, I thought they looked so strange. The smile quickly disappeared and I gave them a curious look, "What do you want?" I simply asked. The first one to speak wore a completely blue jacket with some thing at the top. Blonde hair and a small beard. France, was his name. "Ho ho ho~ Hello, there Vietnam. Are you having a good evening?" He walked up to me, and tried to grab my hand, but I pulled it away. "What do you want?" I repeated harshly. He just shrugged, "Well, we all have a favor." I noticed one of them isn't there anymore. There were now two of them. I looked around and America grabbed my arms from behind. I struggled to pull myself out of his gloved grip, but it was futile. "Come on, Vietnam! We just need you to do three things and that's it! We'll leave you be." America's voice said, cheerfully. I continued to struggle, "What do I do?" I asked, while trying to kick the man behind me. A male with a green army suit and eyes and blonde hair spoke up. Britian. "We'll tell you on the plane, just come." He didn't sound very happy about this. He didn't seem to like the plan.

I stopped struggling once we were going up the stairs of the plane. It was in wasted efforts and I knew that. America was far stronger than I. I let out a breath and plopped down onto a chair, "Ok, what is it you want me to do?" I asked, looking down. France began to laugh again and I glared at him. "Tell me." I demanded. He raised his hands up in his defense. America spoke, "Dude, chill. Don't be mean to beardy over here. He's always like that. Ok, so you know how we're the Allies and I am, of course, the awesome leader, that's a hero who protects all-" "America..." Britian cut in. "Ya, fine, Brit. Ok. Well, we had an idea. We wanted to defeat the axis, but didn't want things to hurt our rep, since we're some of the big countries. So, we decided to grab a little country that people barely knew and let you do it." I was confused and my facial expression bluntly showed it.

"How am I going to kill the axis?"

I have always been a fairly weak country, and never won many wars. Many countries forgot my existence, like Canada. I, also, didn't know the first thing about killing a country. America shedded some light on the matter, "Easy~! We'll be your back up and you will do the killing." He handed her a knife. "Germany if first. Then, Italy, then Japan." She widened her eyes. "GERMANY!?" He shrugged. "We need to get him out of the way, first since he's the strongest." The knife trembled in my hands. _**Co**_uld I really kill..? If I did... Could I sleep with the regret that I murdered a country? This doesn't sound right_... _I looked out the window of the airplane. They were close. America stood up, "Ok, you'll go there first."

Once the plane landed, France was the first to walk out of the airplane, then me, then America, then England. I recognized the environment. It was desolant. Not much vegetation was growing in this area. France pointed at a hill. "It's a far walk, though he's in that direction. We don't want him to see us. Just take the knife and stab him. Do your best! And don't try to get out of this. K? It's either going to be you or him." I thought about it for a moment. America has a greater army than any of the other countries... And with all of the allies vs. the axis. The allies are stronger. Why the hell am I doing their dirty work. I feared for my own life, so I shoved the knife into my silky pocket and began walking, the others followed.

It was a long walk, about 20-25 minutes, but I ended up in my location. I was now in a forest area. I searched for the camofaluged German and ended up finding him. He was by himself, seeming to just be taking a walk. I froze for a second when he stopped. He turned around and looked right at me. "Who are-... Oh, Vietnam?" He smiled and walked towards me, "What are you doing here?"

I shrugged, wondering nervously to myself what to do. "N-Nothing..." I stuttered. "Just decided to visit you and... got lost." She said, her voice trailing off. Germany looked around, "I see... Well, follow me, I'll show you the way out of here." I followed behind him. The knife is in my pocket, so this was the perfect chance to-... I noticed something at the corner of my eye and almost gasped, but stopped myself. It was France. It seems he grew impatient. He had a sword in his hands. I quickly moved my glance away from him and tried getting Germany's attention, so maybe he wouldn't notice the tag-a-log. "Germany! So, how's your economy doing? And Italy, what about him." He looked at me, "It's all doing well, no problems at the moment." "America should learn a thing or two from you, then," I commented, "And Italy?" "Italy is still a horrible soldier, though things would get boring with out him around." He said, looking ahead of them, with a far off look in his eyes. "I never would've guessed you of all people could get along with that pathetic country, always surrendering and everything." The German shrugged, "Someone needs to look after hi-." He cut himself off, grabbing my arm and hopping to the side, pulling me with him. I fell on top of him. I looked behind me to see France with his sword in front of him, looking to be ready to stab someone. He looked at us and smiled, then made a run for the hills. Germany looked at me, and gasped, "You're hurt!" He exclaimed. I looked down and saw my upper arm was slightly scraped by the blade, leaving a trail of blood, oozing from the wound. I didn't feel any of the pain, yet, though. I just looked down at him. "I'll patch you-." He was cut off once again, not by one of the Allies, but by me. I buried a blade into his chest, both hands on the handle. His eyes were wide with confusion. He glared at me, but the glare slowly died, along with him.

Soon, he was just a corpse. I stared at the corpse for a few moments, before screaming at the top of my lungs.

I had just killed a person.

My breathing felt shaky and my hands were shaking. I let go of the knife and scooted off and away from the German. I looked down, and whispered over and over and over again, "I'm sorry, Germany... I'm so sorry..." I felt like I should cry, but no tears appeared. Along with my regret and guilt, there was another feeling that overwhelmed me.

Power.

France, England, and America soon found me by myself. They asked about the body and I told them after I removed the blade, I dumped the body into a river. America set his hand on my back, "Are you ok, dude?" He asked, legitly sounding worried. My head was facing the ground and I just silently nodded. He patted my back, then grabbed my hand leading me back to the airplane for the next victim. Italy.

The plane landed a lot sooner than it did, when we went to Germany. France handed me a safety bomb, "Use this, please. Quick death, won't be as painful, as stabbing him..." I looked up at him, and I saw such sad eyes and a dreadful smile. I nodded and took it, gently setting it in my pocket and began walking to my destination. Britain and America followed, but France stayed behind.

This time, I didn't feel scared of killing, as much as before. I continued walking, taking my time until I came across a flower field. There were roses, poppies, tulips, wild flowers, sunflowers, and many more that I didn't know the name of. Italy was standing in the center of the field, looking towards the sun. His fair flowed with the wind gently and it looked as if he was flower himself. His arms were spread wide as if he was about to hug someone. I clutched the bomb, in my pocket, and slowly was about to remove it, but I froze for a second, unable to move. I couldn't blow this up... Such a violent death, that would be. Spraying all these colorful petals in red. I set the bomb back into my pocket and grasped the knife, holding it with both hands. As I slowly made my way towards him I remembered Germany's words, that someone had to look after him.

For a moment, it felt like everything had already been dyed in red. Once I was close enough for stabbing range, Italy looked behind him curiously. "Ve~?" I plunged the knife into his spine. His eyes widened and he fell to his knees and cough up blood. "Sorry... But this is no more Germany to protect you." His eyes were locked onto me. He, then, closed his eyes and opened them again. I could see that he already understood what was going on and the meaning of my words. He opened his mouth and slowly made out words, "Ple-..ase... Send m...-me... to... Ger...many." He smiled at me like an idiot, as he always did, and coughed up more blood. My grip tightened on the handle of the blade and I slammed it down onto his neck. He immediately collapsed, just like Germany did. I felt less remorse for this boy. Once again, I felt some sadness, a bit more of guilt, but the feeling that took control of my mind was power. Knowing I have slain a country makes me feel like I'm not just that country people forgets, like Canada.

A small smile formed on my lips and I turned around, seeing Britain and America, hiding behind some trees watching. "Next~" I said mechanolchy. America and Britain looked horrified when they saw my expression, but it didn't matter to me. I didn't really care. I just followed them back to the airplane.

Once we got there, we saw France waiting on the steps. He heard our footsteps and automatically looked up. He awaited a response, but in vain, as none was given. I walked past him and, before I was aboard, he grabbed onto the back of my dress. I swiftly turned, already having the dagger in my hand in front of me. He just stood there without doing anything. Clear tears ran down his cheeks. I just turned back around and walked into the plane, plopping down onto a chair. The others soon followed.

It took a while to get to Japan, but we made it eventually. I quickly exited and looked at my surroundings, then behind me. "Guys, I need you three to help with this one. Japan will be difficult to fight on my own. They all agreed and followed, Britain and France carried swords, while America armed himself with a gun. They all ran forward to find Japan.

Once I saw him, I walked towards the Japanese male, my knife in my hand. He noticed me approach and before I was close enough, he pulled a katana out of it's scabboard and pointed it at me. "What are you doing?" A smirk tainted my lips, "Arranging your death. Your buddies are dead, and now you." Japan backed away, and stuttered as he spoke, "Wait... Germany? Italy?" He gritted his teeth and gave me a dark look, "I'll avenge my friends!" He ran towards me with the sword. I dodged barely unscathed. He turned and tried to plunge his katana into me, but was stopped as a bullet was embedded into his shoulder. He faltered and stumbled back a few steps. I relaxed thinking he was going to give up, now that one of his arms were useless, though he ran towards me again, doing the best he can at steadying his sword. It was a lot easier to dodge this time and I plunged my knife into his stomach. He clenched his blade, as if he thought that he would drop dead, with the sword. I removed the knife, and admired the crimson soaked blade. Though, once again he came at me with his katana, nicking my arm with it. America shot him again, this time it was the other arm. He dropped his katana, physically unable to hold it. He fell down to his knees and sat on his feet, using similar posture to a geisha in a tea ceremony. He lowered his head. "Please, end it." He knew he was going to die from his wound eventually. His breathing was quick, with failed attempts of slowing it down. I walked past him, "Tell Germany and Italy I said hi."

I was liking the pain of others. I had a confident grin and was walking back to the plane when I heard something. It was the loading of a pistol. I looked behind me casually and saw America hold the pistol up against Japan's head. Tears were in his eyes. "Sorry, dude..." He pulled the trigger. The sound resounded around the empty island. I slowly made my way towards America. He looked at me, obviously angry. I thought it was amusing. He began to yell. I didn't hear what he was saying, though. All I could think of was my knife. I plunged it into his heart with one swift motion, then as he fell, stole his gun. Britain and France were near and raised their swords. Britain was in anguish over his dead son. "ALFRED!" He screamed. I head shot France, as he tried to attack me. Then I walked towards England, "How about I let you live?" I asked. It would be fun to have someone with me when I ended everyone else. That was my plan. To kill off every other country, so it would be only Vietnam left. I'll be superior and everyone will know my name! "Bloody wanker, go to hell!" I gave him a sweet smile, that you'll see Lichenstein give others, then pulled the trigger. A bullet went straight through his skull.

. . .

A wide grin was plastered to what used to be my face. My eyes were wide and my pupils dilated. I killed many, many more. Slit Canada's throat, pushed Spain into a wood chipper, cruxified Iceland, stabbed Finland in the heart, tortured Romano till he begged for death, and many more. A lot more. Most of the countries were merely pieces of land. Nothingness. And it was all my-... her doing.

Deep down, I didn't want to kill. Though, it felt like my body was moving on it's own and, soon, I wasn't even in that body anymore, like it was never mine. I felt like a spectator that just watched the next events unfold. I watched in horror as I saw Vietnam cornered. She was surrounded by Lithuania, Russia, Turkey, and Greece. They were pretty much the only countries left. Each of them carrying different weapons, pointed at her. The brown haired girl looked down at her blood soaked dress and pants, then back at them. Her grin slowly disappeared from her lips, but in it's place an errie smirk formed. She held her knife up, as if presenting it to all, who could see. Then pointed it downward at herself. With a swift, flowing motion, she slammed it down and the angle of the knife made an arch as it went straight for her heart.

She gasped and cringed for a moment in pain, she kept her eyes open, though. She was squinting, but she kept them open so, that the last thing she sees would be her mark on the world. The one thing that showed she was once truly alive and she didn't live her life for nothing. She did something and no matter how horrid it may seem, she was able to do it with her own two hands, so she was proud of herself.

Vietnam collapsed onto the ground, her eyes still half open, but all the light was faded and instead of it's lustrious charcoal color, it was now just a black abyss, leading to nothing. Her hair was sprawled all over the grass. Her red, pale hand still clutched the small knife as it was embedded into her chest; and her legs were bent inwards. The remaining countries stared at her for a while. They wondered what to do, now. All of them began walking off in separate directions back to who knows where, except Lithuania. He was frozen in place, dullfully, staring at the corpse of the killer. Russia turned around, seeing his servant wasn't following him home. He raised a brow at the other male. "Lithuania, what you standing there for?" Lithuania looked up at the master of the house, his face contained no emotion, except sadness. Lithuania mumbled to himself, "Why did you have to take America... He was my friend... And Estonia, and Finland... They were my family... What did we ever do to you..." Russia slowly moved towards the sad nation. He was about to reach out to hug him, but faltered and just turned around to go home. He left him there by himself. Pondering what caused this all.


End file.
